


Thoughts about Harley

by Luna_Loksar



Category: Harley Quinn (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: F/F, Female Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Missing Scene, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:21:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24653008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Loksar/pseuds/Luna_Loksar
Summary: Ivy trusted Harley her life but not a heart.
Relationships: Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel
Kudos: 23





	Thoughts about Harley

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! It's my first work and please show me mistakes or give me advices how improve this work or my knowledge of this language. I'm not native speaker. 
> 
> I hope to see your comments and opinions about my work. Thank you ♥️

"She is leaving. Now. In her head and before eyes.  
She is abandoned by her best friend, Harley, who even didn't look at her last time. It's painful and this pain can't compare with another one what she had earlier. It's a betrayal by her single dear friend. Whatever her hand outstretched to the side of Harley and the voice in the head is screaming so loud as it's possible. She can't believe in this shit. It's not reality. Harley... Why did she do that? Why she didn't hear her, look at her, explain her about her decision. Her only best friend whom she has trusted her life."

Suddenly Ivy woke up. It was a nightmare, the worse but still nightmare and this thought helped her calm down but a cold sweat hadn't disappeared yet. She saw such dreams since she had given a promise to Harley think about their relationship. Every night her mind showed the main reason why Ivy couldn't trust Harley her heart. She wish did that but still couldn't. Harley was her best friend but honestly she maint a lot more to Ivy than Ivy was willing to admit. Harley was her the biggest fear because Ivy was afraid of Harley's leaving and she had seen it again like at last night. Ivy didn't deserve this punishment. 

So, it was why she said to Harley that she still wanted to marry Kiteman. He was kind, fun and supportive partner. The most important thing of Kiteman's character for Ivy was supportive and true love what this guy always gave and would gave her as she thought. 

Harley liked Ivy and knew her best. She was ready do and beat everything for Ivy. She was the first person who gave her a gift in the whole Ivy's life. That gift was small but sweet. Ivy still remembered her smile after she received that thing. Thanks to Harley, Ivy changed in better way. She became more open person. 

However, Harley didn't listen to her a lot of times and had been continued to be in toxic relationship with Joker even not admitting that he had treated her like a piece of shit, she hadn't wanted to hear Ivy's words and provements about that. Harley didn't listen to Ivy very often, she wasn't interested in Ivy's life, she saw only her life, her plans and her dreams. Harley was the most important but not constantable part of Ivy's life. It didn't mean that Ivy didn't trust her but it meant she was scared. She was scared to be abandoned. She didn't want to be abandoned. Not by Harley, her dear single lovely friend. 

In her soul Ivy knew that she loved Harley more than friend should have and she was trying overcome this feeling but she couldn't do it when she was drunk. Really Ivy just wanted to gave Harley the love that Harley didn't get and didn't know ever in her life. 

They had made a mistake, a huge m i s t a k e. They had done it a couple of times. But it had changed nothing. Ivy had made a decision. She loved Harley and did for her everything but she had to hurt her, she chose Kiteman. He was reliable when Harley Quinn was a madness, chaos and adrenaline in the veins. 

Ivy trusted Harley her life but not a heart.


End file.
